Ari
Human| Appearances = Squidventures so far: Ari - List of Appearances| Height = 6'1| Weight = 160-ish| Eye Color = Green| Skin Color = White| Blood Type = Unknown| HP = 3 (In series 1)| Known Relatives = June and Emil, parents; Colette, sister| Special Powers = Slightly telekinetic (MAYBE)| Created By = Adapted for PCGs by Chris DeLuca| Known Affiliations = Zoovac's Crew| Known Aliases = None| | }} '''Ari' is an adventurer. He's one of Zoovac's agents and a friend and co-worker of Xaq. He's also the brother of Colette. History First Adventures He began life as a normal kid, who was friends with Xaq and Chris. Unfortunately, Xaq became tangled up in a web of conspiracies, evil corporations, zany adventures and other odd happenings, and he brought Ari with him. Ari's sister, Colette, was kidnapped many times, and he was often instrumental in saving her. At some point, his house mysteriously became haunted, and he and his sister had to explore it and find out the cause. They successfully did so. Those Awkward Teenage Years 100px|thumb|left|Ari, as depicted in his adventures with [[Pierre and Zoovac.]] Years later, Ari became a full-fledged agent of Zoovac, a clown on a stick. One of his missions had Zoovac sending him to Germany, to spy on Rorric, a member of the Company. While there, Ari learned that Rome had kidnapped his sister and he planned to rescue her. Zoovac recruited Pierre as one of his agents around that time, and Pierre was assigned to work with Ari on this mission. Pierre met Ari inside a hotel where Ari was staying. Unfortunately, Pierre crashed a plane into Ari's hotel room, ending his stay there. Ari . took Pierre in a Jeep to the H.O.R., Rome's mansion. They broke in, where they met Rome. Rome was a formidable foe and was just a bit too much for them, but they did manage to get past him and rescue Colette and Zoovac (who had also been captured). Escaping through the sewer system under Rome's mansion, the foursome found themselves in a cornfield nearby. Here, they found themselves in a crop circle. When they held a certain crystal in the crop circle, they were beamed up to an alien ship. Ari waS taken to an examination room by the aliens, and was trapped. Fortunately, Pierre managed to rescue him as well as Zoovac and Colette. The four of them encountered Rho-Shibej, the Alien commander, who was working for The Company. They tricked him into squishing himself with a giant sledgehammer, and then found an Alien shuttlecraft which they attempted to escape on. The Forests of an Alien World As they left the mother ship, however, they were shot down. The mother ship, apparently, didn't want them to leave. They crash-landed on the nearby world of Shri. There, Colette stayed with the crashed ship while Pierre and Ari explored the planet. They were headed for a nearby city, which happened to be the capital city. Ari, however, noticed a strange jewel on a side-street and went to pick it up. When he touched it, it opened a trap door into an underground labyrinth where he was trapped. Pierre was still on the surface, unable to help him. The labyrinth was gigantic and complicated, and it took Ari some time to figure it out. But he finally did, and got through it. He met Cassie for the first time, as she'd fallen from a strange house and carried a strange blender with her. He also met Chanai, a Zorelta man who had been trapped by The Crodin. The three of them explored the underground maze further, until they found a hologram-projection chamber. It showed the history of Soo, and how the Zorelta had fallen to the Crodin. Chanai left the party at this point, and Ari and Cassie went on without him. They climbed up a ladder, which emerged in a forest. The forest was beautiful, and they began to explore it. Ari climbed up a tree, and discovered a vacant restaurant located there. Climbing down, he noticed a building in the distance. The two were able to enter it, and inside there was a room devoted to the study of him. There were photographs, files, and a squid tacked to the wall. It seemed someone had been watching Ari. He moved into the next room, which was a shaft leading up. To climb, he had to deal with various living people stuck in the wall-- They were the only way to climb up. Once atop the building, he discovered a race of Miniature People had built towns atop it. Close by, he saw an old, wrecked Crodin flying ship (although he didn't recognize it as such. He explored it, finding it overgrown and full of the miniature people who had turned the ship into their home. Ari and Cassie exited out the back of the ship. Behind the ship, they found an ancient, overgrown road. As they began to explore it, Ari started to daydream. In his dream, he was home-- back on Earth-- and once more fighting Guys. This was familiar and he knew how to deal with it. However, at the end of the dream, he encountered Rho-Shibej, who he and Pierre had recently killed in real life. Horrified, he tried to escape; Shortly thereafter, he awoke. He continued exploring the ruins, but was left with a sense of dread. Was Rho-Shibej truly dead? {Preview for PCG 24} It is unknown for the time being what the two did between then and the time we next saw them, but it is known that they ended up in the capital city- where they met up with a corrupted, evil Pierre, and Balzak Globotron and Ginkus. Pierre tried to kill the lot of them, and the four fought and defeated her. Much later, when the world began tearing itself apart, Ari temporarily found himself in a strange scenario in which he was parachuting from an airplane and being attacked by a gigantic Nazi. Thankfully, Xaq managed to save him. Inventory Ari's collection of useful little items. Signature Inventory *'Amulet'- A star-shaped golden charm with a circle-shaped indentation in the middle, which can fit metallic spheres. The spheres contain holographic videos. Ari wears this around his neck. *'Hypodermic Needle-Shooter'- Found in the Labyrinth under Shri, this gun fires hypos. Good for injecting medications from afar. *'Twin Guns'- Two working pistols. *'Dead Squid'- Found in a room filled with studies of Ari. Upon finding it, Ari became determined to bring it back to life somehow. *'Tequila'- Stolen from a critter in a tree. See Also *List of Characters *Ari - List of Appearances Category:Characters Category:Squid Enthusiasts Category:Squids Category:Agents of Zoovac Category:Humans